


I Dream of You

by lilzipop



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, honestly complete self indulgent, quoting cannon in this people, reversal of lines, reversal of roles, season 3 speculative, written for me but you can read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilzipop/pseuds/lilzipop
Summary: Anne hung her apron on the peg and grabbed her hat. The sun was a few hours from setting, but she felt a call she could no longer ignore.“I’ll be back soon!” Anne called back to Marilla as she opened the door. And she ran as far and fast as she could until she found it. The oldest, kindest tree on the island. Soon she was climbing, as high as the branches would allow her. When she reached her sumit she looked out over the field she had just ran through, the sun lighting the world in a golden haze.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	I Dream of You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is 100% self indulgent. 
> 
> I was inspired by Anne with an E's theme song and someone's post about how it would be a perfect way to describe Shirbert's first kiss (I can't find the post so feel free to let me know) and someone else (again and I can't remember who posted it) saying Winnifred was the show's take on Roy, so some of my favourite lines have been reversed (i.e Anne saying Gilbert's line and Gilbert saying Anne's line). I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also, this has not been beta'd so please forgive my mistakes!

Anne hung her apron on the peg and grabbed her hat. The sun was a few hours from setting, but she felt a call she could no longer ignore.

“I’ll be back soon!” Anne called back to Marilla as she opened the door. And she ran as far and fast as she could until she found it. The oldest, kindest tree on the island. Soon she was climbing, as high as the branches would allow her. When she reached her summit she looked out over the field she had just ran through, the sun lighting the world in a golden haze. 

She pulled a large leaf from the tree and began to shred it gently between her fingers, allowing her nerves and fear to escape her that way. 

She would not be able to do that for much longer. A woman enrolled in college could hardly run away to be with trees. Sometimes Anne hated growing up, she yearned to stay in this betwixt and between time of her life. Old enough to learn and young enough to imagine. 

She often imagined things, but the things she imagined had changed. Where once she dreamed of princess and diamonds and dryads, now her dreams seemed more centered around a home. A place that felt just right, with someone there who would always embrace her, a place that was accepting and someone with an open mind and open arms. 

“Anne?” 

She jumped, almost falling from the tree when he called her name, he was brushing pieces of leaf from his hair. 

“Gilbert!” she exclaimed. “I- You-” she swallowed before trying to speak again. “How are you?” She could feel her cheeks flush at the memory of the bonfire night. 

“Well.” He replied. He was looking up at her, his hand coming to shield his eyes from the setting sun. “And yourself?” 

“Frightened.” Anne replied honestly. She found it hard to hide her feelings, and she had never been able to hide them from Gilbert. 

“Frightened?” He asked, sounding skeptical. “You?” 

“How can I not be?” She saw him nod as he looked about the field around them. “Would you like to join me?” She patted the spot on the thick branch next to her. 

“Yes, yes I would.” Gilbert was nimble and lithe as he rose through the branch to sit next to her. She noticed his hand kept patting his pocket, as if reminding himself of something. 

_‘A ring’_ Anne realised. 

“What frightens you, Anne?” He asked his voice laced with mild disbelief. “Not society, not the town, no even fire frightens Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.” He was gazing out over the setting sun, it’s glow just dipping into the tree line. 

“The future.” She replied, not looking at the sun, but looking at him. His brows furrowed. 

“You’re going to be a teacher, and a thorn in the side of complacent people.” 

“Tragical romance and all.” She muttered. And perhaps Gilbert did not hear her for he said nothing. They sat in silence for a while then. Gilbert’s gaze fixed on the horizon and Anne could almost see him on a ship at sea like this. His gaze fixed on the ever elusive line between sky and sea, running from something or toward something, or just running. 

“You must be happy, your dream so close.” She said in a soft voice. He turned to her then, and she almost started at the ferocity in his eyes. The sun turning his dark hair into molten ebony, lighting his eyes so they shone with flecks of gold, his brows draw into a look of confusion and longing and hope. 

“Do you have dreams, Anne?” 

“I- I have dreams.” She answered, not daring to look away because if she did everything might melt away and it might have all been in her imagination. 

“I persist in dreaming it, although it has often seemed to me that it could never come true.” Her eyes were locked onto Gilbert’s, but she saw his mouth part ever so slightly. 

“I dream of a home with a hearth, a blazing fire in it, a cat and a dog and the hallway echoing with the footsteps of friends.” Her heart was pounding as she spoke. It was a simple dream, some might say small, but Anne’s home had not been a given in her life and she appreciated the value of love more than most. 

“I dream-” Her voice faltered, she knew if she spoke the words she so wanted to, everything would change. She could not draw the curtain back over her feelings and pretend they were that of a friend. The second the words escaped her lips she would change everything she had come to know and need. But Anne’s life had made her brave, even when she was most frightened. “I dream of you.” 

Gilbert’s eyes seemed to turn more golden then, or perhaps it was the setting sun. His hand came up to brush some of her hair from her face and Anne relished the feel. Slowly, as if he too was scared this was all some imagining, Gilbert leaned closer and closer, until his lips brushed her own. 

Anne’s eyes fluttered shut at the soft and sweet pleasure of his lips on hers and her hand instinctively came to rest upon his shoulder. Their lips moved in a dance Anne hadn’t realised she knew the steps to, in a symphony of synchronicity, as an electricity seemed to run across her skin. 

“I dream of you.” Gilbert said softly as they pulled apart, foreheads still touching. 

“But Sorbonne, Paris?” Anne replied in a whisper. 

“I don’t want sunbursts or marble halls, I just want you.” Gilbert said, before pressing his lips to hers again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are my bread and butter!


End file.
